


I Hate You, Because I Love You

by lyriumsiren



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love Confessions, Nisha has issues, Poor Jack doesn't know what hit him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsiren/pseuds/lyriumsiren
Summary: Nisha ends up realizing something. She loves Jack, and she doesn't exactly know how to deal with it. So, she resorts to a bit of violence.





	I Hate You, Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've wrote in a while, and it's really a potential rp starter (hence why poor Jack has like no words/reactions). Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, just a spur of the moment post.

It wasn't uncommon for the Pandoran to visit Helios, despite there having been a lacking recently, due to her working on getting her newest gift up and running. Dawning her new appeal, badge shining brightly on her duster, just shouting how she was the sheriff of the new town of Lynchwood. Yet, that wasn't why she was currently on Helios.

Her boots clunked against the floor as she paced, hands balling into fists and then releasing to spread her fingers out. Part of her wanted to leave, forget why she was here. But the anger she held around the reason she was there, kept her pacing in front of the desk. Just waiting for Handsome Jack to get back to his office so she can chew him out.

Finally, the wanted man showed up. Poor sod probably wasn't expecting the woman to rush him and land a hit to his masked covered cheek.

"Ive got a bone to pick with you, cowboy." She hissed, her hands moving to grab the top layer of his clothing. Her glare was pretty harsh, but was off him for a moment when she turned them around and shoved him towards his desk.

"Ever since you gave me that damned town, I can only think of two things. Lynchwood and you." Nisha moved to kick his leg, arms crossing over her chest.

"Wake up in the morning, wonder how my day is going to go. Then suddenly, I'm wondering what you're doing. If you're awake, and if you're having a good ol' time." She hissed, her hand moving up to take her hat off, while the other came up to push her hair back. "I'm eating in front of my inmates, and I'm suddenly wanting you to come down and bitch how the shit isn't edible. Then whisk me away for some fancy dinner, followed by you eating me out."

Placing her hat back on her head, Nisha advanced towards him, shaking her head. "So you know what?! I hate you. I hate you so, fucking, much."

In a shocking twist, she grabs his top layer once again, and pulls him into a kiss. "I hate you, because I think I am in love with you. I don't do love, and you ruined me. Fucking, overly handsome, asshole."


End file.
